


La lista

by Alquimia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: De amigos a algo más, Español, Multi, NO ES POLI, No necesariamente una pareja, Spanish, Spoiler: Steve esta muerto, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquimia/pseuds/Alquimia
Summary: Por un momento les es muy fácil creer que era el otro quien tenía que estar ahí.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La lista.  
> Fandom: MCU (Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel)  
> Palabras: -  
> Pareja: Steggy (StevexPeggy), Stucky (StevexBucky), BuckyxPeggy  
> Comunidad de LJ: Fandom_insano.  
> Tabla: Alevosías - #06  
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno, muerte de un personaje.

La ironía reside en que el papel es de una consistencia frágil y se siente seco contra sus dedos, pero aún así le quema la piel y al mismo tiempo le pesa y la ancla al suelo. No se puede mover.

El tiempo ha pasado, contempla mientras sus ojos siguen enfocados en la descuidada letra apenas legible sobre el fondo amarillento. Una débil sonrisa se posa en sus facciones, levanta la vista; en parte por temor a que cualquier movimiento brusco pueda destruir el tesoro en su mano y en parte porque necesita ver a la cara a su interlocutor para saber que es auténtico el pedacito de mundo que le ha compartido.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Una promesa.

—Cuando éramos niños, siempre quisimos hacer un montón de cosas juntos.

Él hombre deja el resto de la oración en el aire, ella asiente, entendiendo por completo y mira el papel una vez más; le sigue quemando. De nueva cuenta sonríe, es una sonrisa pequeña e imperceptible y deja caer su mano pero no lo suelta.

—Y lo anotaron.

Él lo anotó.

—Sí…¿quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo?

Tal vez, sólo por un instante, se siente confundida y hasta lo demuestra. Pero sólo tiene que ver la mirada apagada del hombre delante de ella para tomar una decisión.  
Horas después, cuando su aventura ha sido planeada y el se ha ido con el papel guardado en el bolsillo derecho de la camiseta, ese que esta a la altura del corazón, la sensación de ardor y agobio sigue con ella y muy en el fondo sabe que ya no se irá.

* * *

—No soy un inútil, ¿sabes?

El sol les pica mucho, pero si alguien la esta pasando peor que ella quien se puede dar el lujo de usar un vestido y un par de sandalias, es él quien quiere ocultar su prótesis del brazo derecho con una camiseta de manga larga. Los shorts de mezclilla son la única prueba de que no se le ha olvidado que es verano, los cuales, por más aire que den a sus piernas resultan una molesta por el maldito sol.

—Sólo manejaré hasta el atardecer, así no te mueres de inanición. Además estoy segura que manejar de noche te gustará más.

No lo deja replicar, le quita las llaves del auto de las manos y casi corriendo se dirige al asiento del conductor sin mirar atrás. El auto lo escogió él y la renta será pagada entre ambos. Es un Honda, cinco años viejo, precio accesible, aire acondicionado, y sólo porque querían darse algunos lujos un GPS -los móviles no son 100% confiables, mucho menos en carretera-. Son casi 34 horas de camino de Nueva York al Gran Cañon; cinco días de viaje, siete horas de camino por día… entre los dos.

Lo oye subirse al asiento del copiloto, refunfuñando.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que también seas así?

"Así" tiene muchas definiciones, es impreciso y ambiguo, pero ella entiende y el ardor en su piel no es por el infernal sol que choca contra su piel. Al menos no en esos momentos.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta, consternado.

Ella no dice nada, sólo mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras trata de encontrar el cinturón de seguridad, o aparentar que lo hace.

¿En qué estaban pensando?


End file.
